Wakes Imagination
by PhantomLilac
Summary: A healthy baby is born to Christine Daae...and immediately Raoul recognizes the child's eyes-the golden eyes of the Phantom of the Opera. Immediately divorcing her and kicking her to the streets, she flees to America in search of her beloved Erik. Can their shattered hearts become one with Gustave in their lives? Will Phantasma bloom brighter with a happier start than ever? E/C
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, I am putting a probably indefinite halt on An Unparalleled Delight. I had put it off for months and I don't remember any of the plot I had planned for it...so enjoy the chapters that are already there. I am not stopping writing The Final Threshold, but when I finish that story I'd like the switch-over to go focused onto this one. Enjoy~ :)**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

Raoul had known, since my son's birth, that Gustave wasn't his.

This is why I was fleeing the streets. I was homeless, and the money I had could not afford me somewhere to live. I had one option.

I had to find my child's father.

_"You...you back biting wench! You'll suffer for this...you want to stay in bed with a demon and bear his child, then our marriage is off. Go live with him if that's what you want!"_

Raoul's words had hurt, but I couldn't argue. He was absolutely right. I wanted to be with my Erik. This is now why I was divorced, alone, and scared.

I was approaching now, the very dusty, old, and overall abandoned hotel where my love and I had conceived Gustave. It was empty, I knew he wouldn't be here, but perhaps...a clue? A clue of where he'd gone? All I saw around were scraps of paper. I picked one up and brushed off the cloudy particles.

Gustave began to sniffle and cry at this point. I sighed, picking him up into my arms.

"Shh-shh..." I hummed him a lullaby until he soothed back into a slumber. I smiled softly.

I was inside the room now, looking about for any sign of Erik's presence. I placed my baby back into his carriage, pushing him gently along past the bed, when...

"Christine?" It was Nadir Khan, his eyes narrowed into slits. He shook her head as if confused.

"Nadir! What are you doing here...were you watching me?"

He stopped shaking his head. His look said it all.

"Uh. Yes. Why are you even here? Your Erik is gone, long gone..." His voice, unmistakably, did not mask the hint of curiosity.

"Gustave Daae, I read about your son in the paper. Looks like your father...relived as a child. What strange brown locks. I've seen a graying version just like it."

"Look, Nadir, can you take me to him? I need him...I'm all alone, divorced, and I have a child."

He laughed, throwing his head back and just laughing. I became infuriated, hands balling into fists.

"Is this a game to you, Nadir!?"

"No no, madame, but why is seeing him so important? He's in Coney Island with the Giry's. They scattered like flies from Paris. My boat leaves tomorrow to catch up with them."

"It's his child," I sobbed, "Please Nadir, take me with you."

Once again he laughed, half-heartingly.

"Did you think me a fool? Of course I already know it's his child. He has Erik practically written all over him. I'll take you along, but if you make things worse on him than already is, I'm sending you right back without a second glance."

**Erik's POV**

As I stared out my window in the attic of the home I was sharing with the Giry's, I could only sigh at the coming rain miserably.

I didn't win Christine in the end. She chose Raoul.

I dropped the newspaper from my hand. The headliner read, "Viscount's Firstborn - Gustave."

It was over now. It was over forever, and I would never win.

"Erik, dinner is about ready!" Meg squealed, pecking an admiring kiss to my cheek. I smiled faintly to ease my pain...this Meg was like a younger sister to me. But she couldn't wipe away my love forever, she couldn't replace what I had.

"Of course, I'll be down in a minute." I replied.

As I stared at my reflection, all I could see is the glinting white mask, and once the first soft raindrops, the tears of my grief, began to pelt my horrid view...I turned and fled in anguish. No one could ever love me!

Not even my Christine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Erik's POV**

Nadir would be arriving in three days, his ship left very early this morning. The Daroga and I had a history together, a long history...

But did I really want him here in Coney Island? No. He would pester me, badger, and nag me, he was worse than Madame Giry.

"Erik, clean this up! Erik, fix this! Erik, stop lying around. Erik, do you hear me? Erik, are you paying attention?" That was all I ever heard around here. Now picture two people doing it right after another.

It was bound to be a disaster zone. With my temper and recent short attention span, various snapping is certain to occur...with all of us under one roof.

God, I'd want to kill myself then and there if so. Havoc was the only word I could imagine to become of this place...

"We got a telegram from Nadir! Erik, get in here now!" Speak of the devil! With a groan, I arose, caressing my sore forehead and slouching my way down the stairs.

The telegram he sent must've cost a bit. It was practically a short letter.

_I have departed at 12:00 AM. Bringing along two unlikely allies. Be at Sunset Pier on Friday.-Nadir_

"Great, more company." I retorted sharply, stomping away. Madame Giry grabbed my shoulder, only enraging me further.

I shoved her hand off, locking the door to my room behind me. As I slumped against the white wooden door, hands on my face, she continued to flog the dead horse.

"You unlock the door and stop acting like a child right this instant!" she snarled.

"Shut up! Just leave me be!" I screamed back. I heard her uneasy retreat. Good! She best heed my warnings-I wasn't some toddler needing care. I wanted to be alone-that's all I had ever really wanted, wasn't it? Of course it was.

I sighed, falling asleep where I had been sitting.

**Christine's POV**

Nadir returned from the telegram box to the two-room suite. He had allowed me to the take the couch in the main room with my baby, and he take the small bedroom.

"You look hungry," he drily commented.

I looked down at my growling stomach.

"I will fix you something." He walked across the room to the stove. While he did so, I tended to Gustave. My baby boy stared at me with golden eyes, like those of a cat. That feature, which he had inherited from Erik...

My absentminded memories were shattered when something warm was placed into my hands.

"What's this?" It had a sweet smell to it that made my taste buds water.

"Sweet bun...it only takes hot water to warm for 5 seconds...try it."

He immediately bit into his own dinner, smiling to me encouragingly. I raised it to my lips with a sigh, then took an uncertain bite.

Oh, was that sweet bun heaven! I tore a small chunk off with my fingers and fed it to my baby in smaller pieces. Gustave seemed to like it as well, to my relief.

"Thank you, Nadir..." I whispered. He nodded to me.

"Of course, anything for your assistance, Miss Daae."


	3. Chapter 3

**Erik's POV**

"Erik! Get downstairs this instant! The guests are arriving in less than an hour!" Madame Giry nagged. A day had passed since our argument and I was not prepared for more company.

"I think I'll stay in here," I snapped furiously. She sighed and turned to leave, when I heard knocking.

"Do you want to play cards with me?" Meg asked. Oh, how could I turn her kindness down?

I opened the door slowly. To my relief, indeed it was the blonde girl, only two years younger than my Christine...

Meg trotted right in and fixed a table. I sat down in the chair right across with a crack of my knuckles.

"So what are we playing today?" I courteously asked.

"It's a game of Liar."

Liar was a simple game. Starting with the number one, you place down a card, and if the other person thinks you are lying about placing down the correct card, they can claim liar and flip over the card. If you were correct, they draw four cards, and if you're wrong you must draw four.

"Okay. 3 ones."

I placed the cards face down, with no expression, as usual when playing cards.

"Liar!" The thing about Meg and I was that we were both extremely stubborn.

She flipped the cards over. I smirked, as I had been correct.

"Shouldn't play cards with a Phantom," I sarcastically joked.

She giggled. As she began to draw cards, Madame Giry's voice was heard from down the road. Meg ran to the open window and gasped, waving with squeals before running down the stairs.

I took advantage of the situation to go back to seclusion. I turned to the wall and began to climb the rafters. They were long and wide, so I could lie down at ease without being seen.

Nadir, and two more guests would make it a full house, especially if the unknowns had to stay with me...

**Christine's POV**

"Christine!" Meg's excited call from the front door made me so comfortable. Madame Giry looked a bit nervous, considering on the way here I had to explain the divorce over Gustave's parentage. She was also troubled over Erik, she couldn't get him to do anything

"This is the main flat. I stay in a bedroom with Meg, and Erik takes the attic," Madame Giry explained.

"Can you show me around? I would love to see your flat," I quickly asked. She nodded, and showed me everywhere but the attic.

"So...can I see the attic?" Everyone, even Nadir, stared at me.

"No," Nadir murmured while shaking his head. Meg took my hand.

"I'll take her, I'll make sure Erik doesn't bite!" she squealed. Before anyone could object, I took Gustave in my arms and let Meg lead me upstairs on a creaky floor.

"I'm coming upstairs!" Meg shouted gleefully. She seemed not bothered by Erik one bit...I suddenly started hoping she wasn't...NO! Meg wouldn't betray my feelings for him, and certainly he wouldn't sleep with other women.

As soon as we entered, it seemed empty.

"Erik, please don't hide!" Meg called playfully. My eyes widened as two yellow eyes appeared from the shadows, then my Erik resurfaced from darkness.

He wasn't the same.

Erik looked worn, shattered and tired. I had never seen bags under his eyes before, but now I had. He looked pasty and whiter than snow.

"Ch...Christine?" Our eyes locked in place, and time itself stopped. I took a step closer, and before anything else could happen, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me forward into a passionate kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Erik's POV**

"Erik..." she whispered as I drew back from my kiss. I couldn't help...she'd come here, to see me! To see poor Erik! Pride was floating in my chest, and when I overlooked her...

She was holding the Viscount's baby.

"Christine...you shouldn't be here!" I gasped. With a thud, my back landed against the wall. Shame ran through my veins...shame, horrible shame...

"No, I'm divorced to Raoul. That's why I wanted to talk to you." A grin crossed her face, a grin I didn't quite understand.

"This is my fault, isn't it!?" I cried, turning away from her. She put a hand on my shoulder, before forcing me to face her.

She was placing her son in my arms, a son that could never possibly be mine...

"His name is Gustave," she cooed. Meg, I could see from the corner of my eye, was beaming as I held this innocent creature. I was not accustomed to being careful, but if I wasn't I could break this child.

I examined him over, noting every little detail. His eyes were closed, but on his head sprouts of dark brown curly hair were starting to grow. Then, his cheek was slightly chiseled, and he was dressed in raggedy clothes. I made a note to myself that if Christine is staying, I would have to gift her child with nice clothing.

As I stood there, tightly in awe at the tiny life form in my hands, the child stirred, then opened up his eyes.

My blood ran cold. No! I had seen those eyes before...those orbs of the richest golden, those cat eyes that shone like marbles.

"No!" I screeched, trying to hand him back to Christine, but she just nodded.

"It's true. If it wasn't, I would not have come back for you, love." she murmured, placing a kiss on my cheek again.

"No! Please say no..." My cheeks were stained with tears now. We only loved one night...how could we possibly have made a child?

"I cannot deny what is in front of you now." Christine persisted. Foolish, foolish woman! She comes here claiming love for me out of the blue, but those are lies! Lies!

She did not love me, and never would...I put Gustave back in her hands and crawled into a corner, hysterically sobbing.

Madame Giry must've heard my cries, for she barged in, forcing Christine, her child, and Meg to return downstairs

I was a terrible, terrible person, and now, my life was shattered.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I plan on this being at least 10 chapter fanfiction. It's not intended to be long. And those of you who are also following The Final Threshold-that fanfiction will be done soon too :( only about, I'd say, 5-7 chapters left for TFT. I promise you these will both have happy endings ;) (sort of). So thank you again, my loyal followers :D without you guys I wouldn't have gotten this far.**

* * *

**Erik's POV**

After a long time of thinking to myself, my regret only made my stomach devour itself. Oh, this was my fault, I made Christine hate me now, I'm sure, because I'm scared to be a father.

I had to...I had to apologize, something I had never done before. This weighted me down as I slugged down the staircase, where Madame Giry was calmly trying to figure out my behavior to explain to Christine.

"Erik?" Christine turned to me, eyes showing no emotion. Her face was full of hope. Hope I could not deny her.

"Christine." I gulped. All eyes were on me. What did want is to crawl in a corner and hide, but before I could turn and run like the coward I was, Gustave's little eyes met mine and locked. I was lost before, but now I was found. I had a son, and a lover, and everything was right.

"He's beautiful, Christine. So very beautiful..." I whispered. She smiled finally, cooing gently.

"He is, isn't he. We'll raise him together, and he will be your son and not Raoul's. He will be light to us, bright as day, and our union..."

"Then will you say it?"

"Say what?"

I pressed her into a kiss.

"You'll marry me..."

"Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The Final Threshold, my previous fanfiction, has ended. So now, I am devoting a lot of time to finishing this one. Soon I will have a new fanfic up, with a very, very interesting twist. I hope you all like supernatural...muahahaha...**

* * *

**Erik's POV**

"I have to run a few errands, okay? You watch our son." Christine ordered me around like a lazy badger.

"Yes, love," I mocked teasingly. She rolled her blue eyes, pressing her lips to my cheek.

Then she was gone. I sat there on the rug floor, playing with my toddling baby son. Christine and I lived in the attic together.

"Daww, he's still sooo very cute!~" it was Meg again. I could recognize a blonde from anywhere, but especially this one. She leaped out from behind me, pinching my son's cheek gently as not to hurt him.

"What do you need now?" I groaned, picking up my little Gustave and rocking him in my arms. She pouted.

"I came to check on you, make sure you were fine adjusting still-"

"I'm fine, fine, really. It has been 6 months already, shouldn't he be walking by now!?" I fretted.

"Shouldn't you and Christine be married by now?" Meg teased right back.

My face flushed scarlet red of embarrassment. What was with women and their constant teasing? But yes, she was right.

"I can't afford to buy her a wedding ring." I admitted. She laughed.

"Sure you can...if I help."

She grabbed her wallet, digging through it. I shook my head in shock.

"N-no mademoiselle, I don't want your money..."

Again she frowned. I rose slowly to my feet, placing Gustave back in his crib.

"How about when Christine returns, you can go out and buy one? It shouldn't take her long."

I sighed irritably.

"My Christine was always indecisive. She's more than likely standing around the grocery store pondering upon what brand of red potatoes to buy."

Meg cocked her head to a side, not getting my joke at first. Then she giggled,

"Erik, you're so uptight. No wonder Christine seems so uneasy. Loosen up a bit...she's practically screaming for you to marry her."

"Screaming...?"

"Yes. Well, no. Well yes! Okay, but you should. And I'm helping if you like it or not...so here's the game plan."

Knowing there was no way to escape Meg's strange, feminine plans, I had to listen to her.

What was in store for me now?


End file.
